One Date
by Mialyn Tee
Summary: It was just one date. One miserable date to prove she was not interested in Steve. Though in retrospect, saying 'yes' to Bruce Wayne might have not been a smart choice. HIGH SCHOOL AU, BMWW 2shot
1. Chapter 1

**A two-shot fic I had in mind for a while; the second part should be up in a few days. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **Unbeta-ed work, so all mistakes are mine.**

 **High-school AU, no powers, BMWW**

 **One Date**

 **Part 1**

It was all Steve's fault.

Diana had known the blonde teenager for five years now, after he had tumbled into their propriety on a bright sunny day and narrowly drowned in her pound. He'd been a scrawny boy back then, easily pursued by bullies. She had been pissed beyond words after the hundredth fallout with her mother and had needed something to hit. Bullies hadn't lingered and she had made her first boyfriend.

Emphasis on _friend_.

They frequented the same school, the same circles -while Diana, being a people person, had good contacts with over half her peers, Steve preferred remaining tight with his childhood buddies Sameer, Charlie, Napi and his neighbor Etta. It was natural that, being both bright students in studies and sports, good-looking and charismatic, people would assume they were dating.

They were certainly not.

Diana had her share of suitors after her body started turning into a woman's. Teenagers gawked at her as she walked by, boys and girls alike. She'd find letters in her locker –some sweet, some creepy, some downright insulting –fend off advances from the occasional jerks and try to show her perfectly non-interest in her best friend. So yes, they spent a lot of time together, spoke of everything and nothing, went out together occasionally and had sleepovers at his house –not hers, never hers, or Hippolyta would absolutely burst a vessel – _a man under her roof!_ That did not mean she wanted to kiss him or share more than her smiles and platonic touches with him.

She knew Etta had a long-time crush on him and would suit him better. She also knew the unsubtle hints Charlie and Sameer would give at times about their non-existent couple made her, the other girl and Steve uncomfortable.

So when one of the most irritable guys she had ever known asked her out, Diana agreed.

It was, she reflected, a way to put an end to the general assumption that she intended to date her best friend. It would have been easier if said best friend made some effort to show his lack of interest in her, so this was indeed all Steve's fault. Though in retrospect, saying 'yes' to Bruce Wayne might have not been a smart choice.

If asked to describe Bruce Wayne, one would say the following: he was one rich kid, not quite bright but not dumb either, a true troublemaker and insanely gorgeous. He was also one of the worse skirt-chaser the school had ever known. Rumors said he'd dated half the girls of his year and above and slept with nearly as much. Though many guys had tried to break his nose out of revenge for stealing their girlfriend's or other reasons, Bruce was always backed up by his two best friends: Oliver Queen and Arthur Curtis. The former was an equally rich party-goer and the latter a well-known brawler, descending from European royalty.

Students had a love-hate relationship with the trio: while the three could be complete morons –especially Wayne, who had literally been elected 'Ass(hole) of the Year', they were also insanely popular. Guys wanted to be like them, girls wanted to be noticed by them and both sides would kill to get one sacred invitation to Oliver Queen's Saturday Night Fever.

Her agreement to go out with Wayne was truly a convenience; it hadn't stopped the whole school to gossip about it all week. Charlie and Sameer gave her the cold shoulder and Steve protested she definitively did not need to date a playboy to make her point. One date was no engagement, but given the fuss her friends made, she wondered if the endgame was worth it.

"Did I keep you waiting?"

 _Speak of the devil._

Diana looked up. There stood Bruce, tall and blue eyed and grinning like a mischievous boy. She glanced at his clothes: impeccable, from the fancy trainers to his black jeans and brown jacket. His hair in contrast was a total bird's nest with spikes and curly edges. He seemed in a relatively calm mood, compared to the days she had seen him at school.

"It's fine," she assured him and rose from the bench; they had agreed to meet at a park where he'd pick her up. "I haven't been here for long." His eyes sparkled and her heart skipped a beat. Bruce Wayne was a moron, but even Diana had to admit he could be irritatingly charming when he put his mind into it. Though she hid it better than most of the girls at school, she too harbored a little crush on the guy. "So, where are we headed?"

"I have a few ideas, but in the end the choice is yours. There's the Gotham Fair ongoing, or we can play it cool and walk around the lake."

The Gotham Fair had quite the reputation; even though Gotham itself wasn't the most recommendable city, the locals had done a great job where amusement parks were concerned. Thousands of people came every year to experiment the novelties -most of them, come to think of it, funded by Wayne Enterprises. It was the kind of outing the boys would enjoy. She wasn't quite surprised he offered the Fair, but the other suggestion did catch her attention.

"What lake?"

"It's a private lake on my propriety," he admitted. "It's nice to walk around on days like these."

Given the fondness in his voice, he often went there. Diana gave it some thought; she had always planned to explore Gotham Fair with her friends, but time and opportunity hadn't played in their favor. Steve had offered to go just the two of them once, but she had declined, thinking it was unfair for the others. On the other hand, she was a little tired of the noise. Back in her younger years when her family still lived in Greece, she would play and run on large expanses of sand and cliffs. Perhaps a change of scenery could do her some good. Still…

"Private propriety?" she repeated with a slight suspicion in her tone.

"No funny business," Wayne promised with his usual smirk, a hand solemnly raised in a boy scout's swearing gesture. Diana rolled her eyes.

"Let's go then."

 **One Date**

While she had been skeptical, Diana had to admit the view was spectacular. The lake was large, clean and surrounded by sparse trees forming a barrier of woods. If she stared hard enough through the water, she could see the small fishes at the bottom. They walked in silence for the first part. Wayne didn't try to engage a conversation, didn't try to hold her hand. He kept his eyes set straight ahead, as if lost in deep thoughts. Anyone else she'd call shy, but Bruce Wayne was not shy. She was about to break the silence when he beat her to it:

"Your mom is Hippolyta Prince, right? As in, the CEO of Themiscyra?"

"Yeah." He made a grimace. "Why?"

"I just wanted to check whether I should be on the lookout for angry bodyguards or not."

If Hippolyta had known about her 'dating plans', Diana had no doubt Antiope or Philippus would be currently following them to ensure the safety of her virtue. Since she hadn't breathed a word of her outing with Wayne to her family, they were relatively safe on that regard.

"I'm surprised you're concerned about that," she said. "You've never been exactly worried when angry boyfriends came after you for stealing their girls."

Wayne snorted.

"In spite of what rumors say, I don't steal other's girlfriends. They come to me for some good time." At her dubious look, he rolled his eyes: "Sue me, I like getting laid. And I'm not in a relationship yet. I'll stop the day it happens but until then…" he shrugged. "I won't lie. I'm just a rich kid with a lot of issues and the reputation of an asshole, which I rightfully earned. I'm the guy who will ravish you in the locker room just because I can." He gave her an once-over that wasn't quite innocent. "You're gorgeous. But you're also smart and one of the last people who would consider hanging around me."

He stopped walking, so did she. The heat and intensity of his gaze rooted her on spot. He trailed a finger down her cheek, hung over the corner of her lips, and pushed a strand of her hair away from her face. It was barely a touch, just the brush of his skin on hers. It was enough to catch her breath and make her shiver.

"Tell me Diana, why did you _really_ agree to go out with me?"

In that brief moment, Diana understood why so many girls threw themselves at him. Even without his good looks, his presence was magnetic. She never thought herself capable of feeling a spike of longing for someone she barely knew, but right here and now, with barely a touch of his finger on her _face_ , he managed it. Her heart pounded louder. His face stood itches away from hers. She could feel his breath on her mouth. And the intensity of his eyes-

"I wanted to put a stop on these rumors that Steve and I were together," she admitted. "I thought agreeing to your _date_ would send the message across."

Her answer was obviously not what he expected. As if broken from an unspoken spell, he pulled back. Only then Diana managed to breathe.

"And here I thought you had a row with Trevor and wanted to get back at him."

The charm was _definitively_ broken as Diana suddenly wished she could hit something.

"Steve and I were not, are not and never will date!" she growled between gritted teeth. "For god's sake, I am _not_ in love with him!"

"He is though." Wayne stated bluntly. "He is in love with you. That's why everyone assumes you two are together."

"He is _not_." She protested. She would notice if he had feelings for her, or he would have told her, right? They didn't hide from each other, didn't keep secrets. "He's my best friend."

"Whatever you say," Wayne dismissed her protest with a shrug. "But I know the look of a heartbroken guy when I see one, and when you said _yes_ the other day, he definitively looked like you had just stabbed him in the guts."

"And you think it's funny?" she retorted hotly.

"It is sort of sad actually, but life isn't fair," he went on coolly. "Some people are born with privileges; others lose everything far too early. Everyone learns it eventually."

Diana hadn't expected him to be the cynical kind, but then remembered he had lost his parents at very young age in a most brutal manner. A little heartbreak must pale in comparison.

"It doesn't mean you can dismiss other people's hurting just because they don't equal yours," she shot, and immediately regretted it. Bruce barely batted an eye though and stared at her, startled.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was being…Let's talk about something else," he said apologetically, which made her feel even worse. "What's your favorite color?"

The complete shift of subject caught her off-guard and even she had to smile.

"Oh please! If you have to know, it's red. What about you?"

He grinned, the mischievousness back in his eyes.

"Not the best start, but it's still a start. For the color, indigo. What about I tell you something little people know about me, and you do the same?"

"Deal; I'm listening."

He frowned, thinking for a while.

"I'm scared of bats," he eventually said.

Pause. Diana stopped walking, blinked at him, repeated:

"Bats?"

He shrugged.

"Long story, perhaps I'll tell you another day. You?"

Not a pleasant memory, Diana assumed. The walk resumed. She racked her brain for something she was willing to share.

"I'm a decent fighter," she said eventually. Steve knew, so did Napi. Charlie, Etta and Sameer had never seen her engaging anyone. But not many others outside of her family were aware she could take down a black belt.

"I'm not surprised," Bruce replied, much to her annoyance. "Your mother's company is specialized in body-guarding and training stuntmen and women. You would know a few things."

"Not necessarily," Diana retorted a little dryly. "I had to beg my mother for years. My aunt eventually agreed to train me in secret…and I turned out to be good at it," she concluded smugly.

"Swordsmanship or hand-to-hand?"

She couldn't help the smirk from spreading on her face.

"Both."

Her mother had found out too late, far after she got the taste for sparring. After that, she had been paired up with Artemis…Diana shoved the thought away. Thinking of Artemis would do her no good.

"In that case," Bruce interrupted thankfully. "Why don't we spare?"

"What?"

"I'm a decent fighter too," he picked a branch lying on the side road, lifted it, weighed it, and then threw it away. "Obviously it's just for fun-" he picked another one that seemed to meet his expectations. "-and as I don't have the real stuff at hand- there." He took a branch lying at the feet of a trunk. "This will have to do."

"You can't be serious," she said deadpan. The self-assured grin returned. "You _are_? Why would you have any skills?"

Though the words might have had offended anyone else, he merely shrugged them off.

"Fencing is a family tradition. As for hand to hand…there is a reason why Arthur hasn't won against me yet."

Now that was a boasting if she didn't recognize one. Curtis was a skilled brawler, but she had seen him fight before and knew she'd have the upper hand if they ever went against each other. Diana picked the stick he handed her and evaluated it quickly. Light but thick, long enough to be decent, well-balanced…it would do.

"Fine," she said reluctantly. Bruce exaggeratedly bowed and posed in an outrageous amateurish position.

"En garde!" he shouted with a silly grin. Diana chuckled as they faked-fenced, pretending to hit each other and dodge.

It had been years since she'd mock-played with another than her sisters-in-arms and the game felt relaxing. They crossed, parried, moved around each other in a clumsy dance, laughing and teasing under the guise of false attack. She liked that playful side of him, though felt a little uneasy that it showed right after a display of angst. She wondered what else she could find out about him if she stuck a little longer.

After a while, she realized that while he hadn't managed to touch her once, neither had she. Diana decided to up the game, became more aggressive and forward. Bruce saw through her moves and grinned as he matched her strike for strike.

Diana took a step back after blocking his advance. Thank the gods she had opted for a comfortable pair of jeans today.

"You are full of surprises, Mr. Wayne," she said, considering her next angle of attack.

" _Surprise_ is my second name," he retorted. "Are you taking me more seriously?"

"Just a little," Diana retorted.

The wooden sticks were not made to bear professional sparring, but Diana was good enough to make due. After a few moments, she saw that while Bruce was a very decent adversary, he was nowhere near her level. She put an end to their exchange with a sharp straight hit in the middle of his stick. It neatly broke in half. Bruce stared at what was left of his 'weapon', then back at her. The awe on his face almost made her blush.

"I want a rematch sometime," Bruce declared as he threw his broken stick on the side. "Will it be acceptable for the next date?"

"Next date?" she echoed and pushed a sweaty strand of her hair away from her forehead. "Is this one already over?"

"Course not." He replied. His cheeks were flushed from the exercise and his sparkling eyes doing _things_ to her heartbeat. "But it's a bit of a shame if we have to hold back. If I'd known, I would have brought you straight to the dojo."

Diana peeked up.

"You have a dojo?" she repeated, interested. "You'll definitively have to show me."

Bruce grinned. He was about to speak when her phone rang. Her mother's special tune.

 _Darn_ , Diana cursed and rose to check her coat. A quick apologetic glance to Bruce later, she picked up.

" _Where are you?_ " Hippolyta Prince in all her rigid splendor, asked abruptly. She was currently overseas, touring in the European branch of her company. Diana would have gone if not for two important exams coming up soon.

"I'm out with a friend mother," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Did you want-"

" _I need you to go to the Gotham hospital now. Your aunt Antiope relapsed, and the doctors say she might not make through the day."_

 **One Date**

Antiope had never left her hemophilia hinder her life. Though her family had developed an overly protective streak about her condition, especially since women rarely had this genetic malformation, her aunt had always been stubborn and a born fighter. When Hippolyta had taken over the family business at the death of their parents, investing in the potential of training women for the protection of private companies, Antiope had been the first to join. She hadn't stopped studying the arts of combat until she became the best and her sister's personal bodyguard. Her wife, Menalippe, had kept her from pushing herself too hard, but her dedication had paid off: her name was well-known in some circles and she forced admiration and respect.

Knowing she had injured herself yet _again_ to the point of being hospitalized always brought Diana to hysterics. Antiope had been a second mother to her. Whenever Hippolyta had been held back or forced to leave her to attend her work, her aunt would take over and keep her by her side. She had taught her how to defend herself, how to manipulate the swords. She had convinced her mother of Diana's talent and pushed her hard to be one of the bests –if not the best. While Diana loved and respected the hell out of her mother, she also adored her aunt.

She closed her eyes and whispered a short prayer, begging whoever heard her to protect her life. The doctors had allowed her into her aunt's room, a bag of blood on her left. Antiope was asleep, put under until artificial coma in order for her to recuperate easier…and buy her some time.

Antiope had been training with new recruits again, and had accidentally been cut on the forearm. She hadn't tended it right away and underestimated the blood loss far too much. When she passed out, she had been transported to the nearest hospital in a rush. The bad news came under the lack of blood at disposal, as a recent surgery had required most of the reserve. And now, the doctors were scrambling to find more.

Everything had gone so fast since the phone call at the lake. Bruce had insisted to drive her to the hospital as her hands shook too hard, had stood beside her the entire time she waited and now had temporarily left to get them something to drink.

Diana took her aunt's hand, squeezed it gently. One day, Antiope's stubbornness would be fatal, and the idea scared her to no end.

"Here. It's an iced mocha, right?"

A plastic cup appeared in her vision. Bruce had returned.

"Thanks." She took the glass but didn't drink. "You don't need to stay, you know. If you have other things to do…"

"Do you want me to leave?"

Diana looked away from her aunt and met his gaze; he bore an expression that surprised her: compassion, not pity, and most startling, understanding. She swallowed heavily and looked away. She couldn't stand being alone right now. Menalippe was on her way, but she wouldn't reach the hospital until at least another three hours. She could have called her friends -Steve, Etta, anyone –but for some reason, she didn't think their presence would change anything. Though Bruce had been uncharacteristically quiet, his presence comforted her.

"Don't go," she whispered, and hated how weak she sounded. He picked her left hand, unfurled the tight fist, and wrapped it between his.

"She's pull through," he told her and given the conviction in his tone, she almost believed him. "The doctors managed to reach a donor. They're setting up the room for his arrival."

Diana's eyes widened in shock.

"Why haven't I been told-"

"It just happened," he interrupted gently before her ire could flame. "As I said, I just overheard them talking as I walked by. Someone should come in shortly."

His thumb ran over the back of her hand. She closed her eyes, let his touch sooth her. All of the emotions came crashing down and she felt tired.

"Come here," he incensed and pulled her against his chest. He was warm and solid and smelt like lime. His arms cradled her shoulders as he tucked her head under his chin and ran a calming hand in her back. "It's going to be fine," he repeated. "She'll pull through."

Diana did not know why she let him comfort her like a child but she didn't care. Perhaps it was the look he had given her earlier, but she trusted him not to take advantage in the moment and relaxed in his embrace. She didn't realize she'd fallen asleep till the beeping machines roused her. When she opened her eyes again, Bruce was nowhere to be seen. He had moved her onto the bed, arms crossed under her chin. Given the cramp in her neck, it had been a while. When she glanced at the clock, the needles indicated seven thirty. They had arrived a little after three.

No wonder why he'd left.

The pang of disappointment in her chest surprised her. She brushed it aside and slowly stood back. There was a paper next to her hand.

' _Something came up, had to go. Still at the hospital. Call me if you need a ride back. B'_

Diana glanced at her aunt, still unconscious. Color had returned to her face and she seemed more at peace. When she touched her hand, her skin felt warmer. Diana couldn't help the smile growing on her face. Bruce was right; she would pull through.

"She's been lucky this time."

"Aunt Menalippe."

The dark-haired woman's lips were tight in a thin line, looking exhausted. Diana rose to greet her and was engulfed in a strong embrace. The older woman was trembling, just as scared.

"Far too close," Menalippe went on quietly. "If only she could level up just a _little_."

"Antiope would never," Diana said. "But she'll be fine, she received what she needed in time."

"Yeah, out of pure luck," Menalippe retorted. "The doctor said the donor was in the hospital for a visit when he overheard them talking and promptly offered his blood. He saved her life, Di. If he hadn't been there…"

Diana closed her eyes and tightened her hold around her aunt.

"Let's not talk about that. She's safe now, it's all that matters."

The sight of such a tough woman on the edge of breaking destabilized her, but Diana knew she had to keep her mind in the game. It was her turn to be the strong one; she had her breaking moment hours earlier with Bruce. Her cheeks flushed slightly at the memory of his arms around her and his calming words. She would have never thought him capable of empathy given his usual behavior, but it seemed that there were many more layers to him.

"You should head home now," Menalippe said once they parted. She had regained some control over her emotions. "You've been here long enough, and Antiope is healing. You should rest. Your mother will be there early tomorrow. I would drive you back, but I came in a taxi from the airport…"

"It's fine," Diana assured her. "I have a friend who will give me a ride. He should still be around."

"The Wayne boy?" Menalippe inquired. When Diana showed her surprise, the woman added: "He was there when I arrived. I asked him to leave, as his services were no longer needed."

Diana scolded.

"He brought me here and stayed with me for hours. Dismissing him was not polite."

"I didn't like the way he looked at you." Her aunt replied dryly. "Don't think I am not aware of his reputation. The young recruits here mentioned him when I trained them last time."

"He's not so bad," she protested. "A bit…volatile, but I've known worse."

Menalippe stared at her.

"You like him."

"He's not so bad," Diana repeated, but couldn't meet her aunt's eyes.

"You are still too young for a relationship." Menalippe declared with a hint of finality. "No matter what Antiope may say, neither I nor your mother approve of you dating –especially that boy."

"It's a good thing I am old enough to make my own choices." Bruce's reputation might play in her aunt's judgment, but then Menalippe hadn't seen what she had this afternoon. "I'm not going to jump in bed with him," she added dryly; though he would undoubtedly welcome her. Many girls he'd dated had only wanted some fun between the sheets and she could definitively see the appeal of his large, strong hands wandering over…Embarrassment replaced the anger and she chased the naughty thoughts away. Now was not the time. "I don't know him that well." She concluded awkwardly.

"I see." Menalippe was unmoved.

"Can't we speak of something else now?"

"What else do we have to speak of?"

Diana groaned inwardly. She suspected this was a cheap ploy to push her to return home faster, and it was working. She picked up her jacket and folded it underneath her arm.

"Fine, I'll go. I'll call a taxi or something."

Her aunt nodded firmly.

"Do that. And thank you, for coming."

Diana smiled tiredly and left the room. She reached the corridor and took her phone. Bruce did write he was staying…she might as well try. She dialed his number and let ring. Once. Twice. Three times. Four-

" _Hello_?"

The wave of relief she felt brought another urge to cry. She didn't know if he had left yet, but hearing his voice sounded…comforting.

"Hey, it's me," she said, feeling a bit awkward. "Does your offer still stand?"

" _My offer? Oh, the ride back? Yes, yes of course. I'll be- HEY!"_

A loud commotion was heard as a series of giggles and muffled laughs replaced the young man's voice.

" _Hello, who is this?_ " a girl asked. For a brief moment, Diana felt a surge of anger rise within. He had left her to join more _entertaining_ company? She was about to hang up in anger when a young boy's voice shouted in the background:

" _Bruce has a girl on the phone!"_

More chatter came to converge behind.

" _Is it your girlfriend?"_ a second boy asked.

" _Bruce has a girlfriend!"_ the first boy went on loudly.

" _Barbara! Jason! Tim! Give me that back!"_ Bruce shouted. Sounds of wrestling happened, like a fierce battle for the phone was occurring. Bruce seemed to eventually win as his voice became a lot more prominent. _"I swear this is the last time you're stealing my phone. Stuff it now!"_

Diana bit back a smile.

" _Stuff it?_ " the second boy –Tim- repeated.

" _I think he wants to say 'fuck off' but can't because it'd be rude,"_ a third boy said, and she could hear the smirk in his tone.

"If I'm troubling you-" she started.

" _No, not at all – I'm at the children's ward_."

The children's ward?

"I know where it is," she said. "I could join you there."

" _Sure. I'll warn Leslie you're on your way. See you in a min–JASON I SWEA-"_

The conversation was fully interrupted this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest 1:** Thank you :D ! I'm a bit stuck on TK&TA but as soon as my muse returns, I'll be back on it.

 **Guest 2:** Thank you :D

 **Guest 3 & 4: **My _**alternative universe**_ , my rules. Bruce's character is depicted how I'd (my _**personal**_ vision) see it in these circumstances, so I will use him as I see fit, thank you. Don't like it, don't read it.

 **Mel D:** Glad you do :D

 **Guest 5:** Thank you :DDD

 **Guest 6:** He's funnier to write that way, and it gives me more leeway to depict his character in a more personal way ^^

 **Thank you for the follows and reviews. Here comes the second part :)**

 **Still unbeta-ed work, so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **One Date**

 **Part 2**

Diana had been a few times in the children's ward, when Etta's little cousin had gotten into a grave accident. She had driven her friend there every two days –as she had been the only one owning a car at the time –until he felt better. The path hadn't changed and when she arrived, the place was, in spite of the latish hour, as busy as ever. Children of various ages in various state of hurt trotted in the corridors, alone or with an adult. Diana hesitated on which path to follow when a dark-haired woman in her mid-forties approached her:

"You must be Bruce's friend," she said. The tag on her blouse named her Leslie.

"Yes, I am." Diana assumed she was the one Bruce had mentioned on the phone.

"He's still with the children," Leslie explained with an apologetic smile. "They won't let him leave unless he absolutely has to and he can never say no to them."

"It's fine," she replied. "I'll just have to rescue him."

"I'll walk you there," the nurse offered and stepped ahead before waiting for a refusal. Diana had no choice but to follow. "On another note, I'm sorry for your aunt. I hope she gets better soon."

"Bruce told you about my aunt?" Diana asked, annoyed at his lack of discretion.

"He didn't disclose anything, just wanted to put an old woman's mind at ease." Leslie assured her. Diana relaxed, but barely. "I've known the poor boy for years; it's not like him to show up without warning ahead. Or actually, it's very like him, but not…anyway, the children were very excited but he had me worried. I thought he might be having trouble with…" her voice trailed off and the nurse seemed to be caught in her memories. Diana wondered what she was about to say, but Leslie went on: "But then he said he was just accompanying his friend and had a few hours to spare…Ah, there they are…oh my."

The scene Diana discovered rooted her to the ground. They had reached the playroom where Bruce indeed stood in the middle of a bunch of kids. He was carrying a little girl of four or five; she was deep asleep, curled in his chest like a happy cat. Three hard-haired boys and a redhead girl were fighting for his attention. She estimated they ranged from six to early teens. The girl, the eldest, was stuck in a wheelchair. The eldest boy had a plaster on his leg. The middle one screamed troublemaker with stiches on his forehead. The youngest one looked normal. Though they surrounded him with a blur of voices and movements, he was smiling. _Genuinely_ smiling.

The boy in a plaster saw them first.

"Bruce, your girlfriend is here," he announced gleefully.

Four pair of eyes suddenly shifted on her with extra attention. Diana almost stepped back but remembered they were kids, and she had nothing to fear from them. Though given the redhead girl's glare, she estimated herself lucky looks couldn't burn.

 _Another one with a crush on the playboy,_ she thought with a hint of a smile. She met Bruce's gaze, who shrugged apologetically. The little girl in his arms didn't stir.

"How long has Cassie been asleep?" Leslie asked as she approached him.

"'Bout twenty minutes?" he said. "Its fine, I don't mind."

"She must be heavy. Here sweetie-" the nurse tried to pull the sleeping child away from him, which of course woke her up. Diana watched as the little girl clung to Bruce's neck tightly before realizing where she was, and only with some coaxing from the young man, allowed Leslie to take her away. She still kept her eyes locked on Bruce as he stepped back.

"Chin up Cass," he said, touching the little girl's cheek with the back of his finger. "I'll be back before you know it." His voice had resumed to this calm and comforting tune again. "Be a good girl for Leslie. Okay?"

"You're leaving already?" Tim sounded teary, and Diana felt bad for taking him away from them.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Bruce replied with the same softness. "And if you're good too, I might bring you a little something."

Three small faces brightened. Even the girl in the wheelchair appeared to forget her animosity and turned happy at the prospect.

"Bye then," the boy with the plaster said.

"Bye Bruce."

"Seeya tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow! Promise?"

"Bye Bruce."

"He heard you the first time, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot you stupid!"

"Don't call Tim an idiot!"

The merry band started arguing again, prompting Bruce to wave at Leslie and subtly drive Diana away. They exited the ward swiftly and in silence, Bruce conducting her back to the parking lot. She tried to pay for the time spent –after all, nearly five hours didn't come cheap, before he reminded her he could afford to buy the hospital is he wanted to. They returned to his car –again, Diana was thankful he remembered its placement because she had been a mess upon arrival. The seats were comfy and full leather –that much she had noted on their way to the lake. The interior was all smooth lines and practicality.

She wouldn't be surprised if it was custom-made.

"I need your address princess," Bruce said once they settled. "I'm not a stalker."

"I don't want to go home yet," she blurted.

It most likely sounded childish from her mouth, but right now she didn't care. She lived in a dormitory with the other girls of the training center and didn't doubt they would all be on her back for answers the moment she stepped in. Not to mention, Artemis would be there too. And while she could deal with the lot of them, she had no desire to find herself cornered by her ex-girlfriend. The redhead would want to talk or offer a distraction, and Diana refused to fall back into her games, especially when she still felt upset.

"Well, Ollie's party has started at this time," Bruce said after checking his watch. "We can be fashionably late. Or you could come over at my place and spend the night."

Though she hadn't meant anything by her confession, Diana was glad he offered. She had no intention to party, and a sleepover sounded tempting. No matter if it was at Bruce Wayne's house. After seeing him with the children, she thought he might behave after all.

"No funny business?" she asked, wary nonetheless.

"Princess, I have ten guest rooms. You just have to tell me so Alfred can freshen up one of them." He added at her puzzled look: "Alfred is my butler but he will wipe the floor with my ass if I act untoward with a lady without her permission. So you are relatively safe from me."

That was as far as a 'yes' that she would get. The ride started in a comfortably silence. Bruce offered her the choice of music, which she declined –she had a few questions in mind for him.

"What happened that was so important you had to leave?" He glanced at her questioningly. "In the paper you left, you said something came up."

"Oh, I had to call in a favor from a friend; it didn't take over ten minutes. Then your aunt arrived and I figured I might as well leave you two alone."

Diana rolled her eyes.

"No need to be diplomatic about Menalippe; I know how she is and I apologize for her rudeness."

Bruce grinned, amused.

"No need to. I earned my reputation for a reason. And it's really fine; I don't mind being around these little shits. They drive me crazy but they're good kids."

"Do you often visit them?"

"Every week on Sundays," he replied. "The children usually come and go, but Dick, Tim and Jas had been here for a few months now. Barbs arrived two weeks ago but she won't be leaving for a while either."

"And what about the little girl?"

"What about Cassie?"

Diana pursed her lips, hesitating for a moment. Curiosity was one of her best and worse trait, but she wouldn't push if he didn't want to talk about it.

"Sorry, it's none of my-"

"Her mother died in childbirth and her father beat her. I...witnessed it one day." His lips twisted into a hard sneer. "I broke into the house to stop him. He had no idea who I was and called the cops. Last mistake he'd ever make."

Diana was almost afraid to ask.

"How so?"

"It turns out he had a good ties with the retired commissioner. _I_ have good ties with the current one. He's in for twenty years for child abuse and corruption. I told him if I ever caught him alone with his daughter, I'd kill him. Cassie was there when I threatened him. Now she believes I'm the only one who can keep her from harm. That's why she's a bit clingy when I'm around. She only sleeps well when I carry her, like I did today."

Given the seriousness of his tone, Diana believed him. Not only his story, but also that he would hold onto his word. A shiver ran down her spine as she contemplated the landscape outside. But it seemed that her question had opened the Pandora Box, as he kept talking:

"Barb is the Commissioner's daughter. She got shot by one of Gotham's most notorious bad guys and now she's most likely stuck in that chair for life. Jason has severe DID -dissociative identity disorder. His mom legally gave him up when he became too much to handle. Dick's parents were murdered last year and he's currently treated for major depressive disorder. He broke his leg trying to jump from a rooftop; the doctors aren't sure whether he attempted to kill himself or not. Tim's father abandoned him. He couldn't deal with his son's hemophilia."

He listed their problems with such a cool detachment, almost as if their situations didn't touch him. But when Diana turned, she saw the tight hands on the wheel and the narrowed eyes.

"They're orphans or they're alone." Bruce went on almost angrily. "And no-one cares. No-one. In Gotham…in Gotham, this is such a routine no-one pays attention."

"But you do. You pay attention."

He sharply stared at her. Diana felt the full intensity of his blue eyes, but didn't shy away. The fire was unmistakable, burning into her bones, and told her eons about him. He cared for these orphans. For a brief moment she wondered if he drew a parallel with his own childhood and visited them out of guilt –he had been left with a fortune and they had nothing. But then that smile…

"I think you are actually a very kind person, Bruce."

"It's not-," he looked away. Diana thought she saw a light blush on his cheeks. "I don't- please Diana, let's just not talk about this tonight. You have enough going on; I won't add my stupid concerns to that. Tell me rather what you are in the mood for." At her perplexed expression, he added: "For food. Alfred won't allow me to go to bed on an empty stomach and he certainly won't let you."

Diana shook her head. This was the second time he defected from a serious subject. She wondered if he opened up more with Arthur or Oliver, and if his friends knew of that side of him at all.

"I'm not very hungry."

"You drank an iced mocha at three o'clock and nothing else since. You need more than just a little sugar in your system."

She snorted at the absurdity of the situation; she had agreed to return to Bruce Wayne's house to avoid being stuck with a bunch of overwhelming well-intentioned sisters-in-arms, and instead, she was getting the mother hen treatment.

"Truly Bruce, I will be fine."

"If you say so. Expect club sandwiches on your nightstand anyway."

 **One Date**

Bruce's manor was, in one word, a _manor_. The perfect typical example of what she'd expect one to be. Huge gardens, huge Victorian-style house, even the front gate seemed too big for his fancy vehicle and more adapted to a carriage. The small pebbles cracked under her shoes as she exited the car. Even in the semi-darkness, the building looked intimidating and imposing. She almost felt disappointed when the front door opened without a squeaking sound.

"Welcome home master Wayne," a thin, middle-aged man said, bowing just so slightly. "I presume you are Miss Prince."

Bruce hadn't been lying; he had an actual _butler_. Diana had no idea what procedure to follow, so merely smiled back and said:

"You presume right. Good evening Mr…"

"Alfred Pennyworth, at your service."

He took both their coats then the keys Bruce handed him to park the car someplace else. Bruce then directed her to a corridor nearby. They entered a huge room –a living room, the butler following closely.

"Appetizers have been served, sir," he announced and with the line above his eyebrow, Diana suspected he was warning Bruce about something.

"Thanks Alfred," Bruce waved. "You might as well retire for the night; I doubt we'll be up very long." Pause. "Clark made it back safely?"

"Master Kent had Miss Lane drive him to Mister Queen's house. I assume they will be staying for the night."

"Shocker," he muttered and shook his head. "And I thought he'd use the opportunity to dodge Ollie's party."

Diana stared at back him, startled.

"I thought you liked partying with Oliver."

Bruce ran a hand in his already disheveled hair and sighed deeply.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's more like…too much of the good stuff kills the good stuff, you know what I mean?"

"You are _tired_ of partying?" she repeated, stunned. One of the fundamental traits that people gave Bruce Wayne and his acolytes was their faithful attendance to Queen's famous Fever Nights. "But then, why do you go?"

"I have to, for moral support. Ollie used to enjoy them a lot more till he fell for a girl from Central. She only comes to Gotham for his parties so he keeps throwing them to woo her because he won't dare ask her out." She gave him a flat stare. "Yeah, I told him it was stupid too." He fell flat on the couch and stretched. The bottom of his shirt lifted and Diana tried not to eye the well-shaped abs that peeked out. "I stay about two hours then I head home, or borrow one of his rooms if I've had too much to drink or…" he hesitated.

"Or if you find a bed partner," Diana finished for him. She crossed her arms and looked away. _Figures,_ she thought. During their conversation, the door had been closed and the butler had vanished.

"I'm not perfect, princess," Bruce said quietly. "Never claimed to be." He shifted on the couch, giving her some space. "C'mon. Let's see what stupid things are airing on TV tonight. Unless you want a tour of the house? It's prettier in the morning though."

"Let's see what's on TV," Diana agreed and much to his amusement, sat at a respectable distance.

They settled for a soap opera and picked at the mini sandwiches Alfred had left for them to eat. Diana tried to pay attention, but her mind drifted fast. She thought of Antiope in her hospital bed, made a mental note to ask Menalippe if she had awakened yet. She thought of Menalippe, wondered if her aunt suspected she had decided to sleep elsewhere –one of the girls must have called her by now. She thought of her mother, who would most likely give her the speech of the century for sleeping out. And she thought of her friends' reaction if she ever told them-

When Bruce brushed her arm, she jumped, startled. He was looking at her with those same compassionate and understanding eyes.

"You look terrible," his voice was soft again. "C'me here."

After a second hesitation, she shifted closer and curled on his chest. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and held her loosely. He was surprisingly comfy, she thought.

"Thanks," Bruce said with a hint of laugher in his tone. Diana stiffened and felt her cheeks burn.

"I didn't say that out loud, did I?"

"You sighed and relaxed once you sprawled on my chest. There was no need to hear you speak to know. I've been told I'm a good cushion."

"Sorry," she mumbled but was actually far too comfortable to think of moving.

"Don't be," he teased and ran a hand in her hair. The ponytail was getting in the way, so she stood and pulled the string out to free it. It fell over her shoulders like a cascade. Diana arranged them quickly and glanced back at Bruce. He was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face, but the heat in his eyes was unmistakable in its meaning. She suddenly remembered that for all his, he was still a young man with a certain reputation. As Menalippe and himself had reminded her several times, there was a reason why he had earned it.

"Bruce-"

Her sentence was lost as he leant forward.

"I know what I said," he whispered and she felt his breath brush her skin. "So tell me to stop."

He spoke those last words like a dare.

"Tell me," he prompted again, before closing the distance between them.

Her eyes parted wide and her body stiffened in shock. He was kissing her. Bruce Wayne was _kissing_ her. Her heartbeat raced painfully in her chest; she heard it echoing in her ears. Her skin felt hot and clammy at best. He pulled back, just enough to meet her eyes. His hand reached for her wrist. His fingers trailed over her forearm, up to her elbow, up to her shoulder, up to her neck till they cupped her face. Diana was too stunned to think of reacting. All she saw was that _look_ , almost predatory, fixed on her and her only.

"Stop me," he repeated, challenging her again and leaned forward to press his mouth against hers again; warm and soft, moving slowly and invitingly.

She inhaled sharply, parted her lips in surprise. He gently inserted his tongue to touch hers. Her head felt dizzy in a good way. There were a thousand reasons why she shouldn't lower her guard; she was still upset, still worried, he was blatantly taking advantage of her state and _damn did he have to be such a good kisser-_

 _Oh, what the hell_ , Diana thought and tentatively touched his arm. Bruce released her cheeks and moved his hand back on her waist. Then he pulled her forward, guided her till she straddled his lap. The change of height made her look down on him but it didn't slow the intensity of their exchange. She slid a hand in his hair while the other trailed over his chest. He broke their kiss, attacked her neck instead with small bites and incentive nuzzles, his hands firm on her hips. Diana swallowed and closed her eyes. His touch was sending shivers down her spine and throughout her body. Her head was pleasantly buzzing –from the exhaustion or the sensation, she wasn't sure.

"Princess," he whispered. " _Diana_."

He said her name with warmth and want. Diana tensed, pulled back slightly from his embrace. His pupils had widened considerably and whatever words she had planned to say remained stuck in her throat.

He slipped under her shirt, caressed the skin of her lower back. Spread wide in the middle, under the middle stripe of her bra. In a corner of her mind, Diana noted pleasantly that they were as large as she'd imagined, and their touch just as soothing. She inhaled sharply when he pulled her against his pelvis. His chest pressed against her breasts, his breath ticked her skin. An unexpected strike of warmth pooled in her lower belly.

 _Slow down_ , a small voice warned in the back of her mind. Diana ignored it.

She brought his face back up, bit his lower lip and pulled gently. His growl sent a sharp pike of warmth in her lower region and she all but squealed when he flipped her down on the couch. She reached for him, pulled his collar back down on her. Bruce climbed above her and captured her mouth with the same soft but clear intensity. There was gentleness in his touch that she wouldn't have suspected; something that made her heart beat faster and the warmth in her lower stomach intensify.

She gasped when his hands pulled at her shirt and pushed it upward. She arched her back, helped him get rid of the garment. Found herself with nothing but a practical bra in front of him. A flash of self-consciousness came to her and Diana raised her arms in attempt to cover herself.

"Don't."

His iris was black and she couldn't remember if anyone had ever looked at her the way he did.

"You're beautiful."

The whispered words made her shiver. Goosebumps appeared on her forearm and down her back. He leaned forward and kissed her again, slower and gentle. The fabric of his shirt rubbed against her bare stomach, but she still felt the heat of his body bleed through. Diana closed her eyes. Antiope's relapse and Menalippe's veiled reproaches seemed far away now. In their stead, Bruce's strong, very real weight, smell and caresses took over. Her hands ran over his chest before sliding in his back and pulling him down.

He shifted and ended between her legs. Her hips jerked almost reflexively. The friction between her center and his pelvis shot a spike of desire through her body and she moaned loudly.

The sound made her stiffen. She broke their current kiss. Blinked at him. The dizziness that had been enveloping her suddenly vanished, replaced by cold dread and shame.

 _What was she doing?_

"Having second thoughts?" he asked quietly. His hair was mussed by her hand, lips swollen and eyes still very focused and aroused.

 _Slow. Down._

"Bruce-" she started, not knowing if she wanted him off her or on her anymore.

"Tell me to stop," he repeated, and his breath caressed her skin like a warm breeze. His head lowered and his nose nuzzled her collarbone, followed a path lower. She shivered again when his teeth brushed the swell of her breasts. "I swear if you don't now- I don't think I'll be able to later."

His fingers trailed over the waistband of her pants. Part of her suddenly wanted to shove him away and run out of the room screaming.

But another part was _oh_ - _so_ tempted.

The picture of them tangled together in his sheets brought a new flame in her lower regions. If she allowed him to take control of her body…he'd be good at it, great even. If the past five minutes were any indication, Bruce would know how to bring her to the edge and make her forget everything but his name.

But then…

In the morning, she would be one more notch in his bed, one more _fling_.

Diana didn't want that.

This morning, she saw nothing but a pompous, arrogant show-off in him. After this afternoon, she still thought he was a pompous arrogant show-off, but also more. Not many would stay a full afternoon in a hospital to wait after a girl, especially after being thrown out by her aunt. Not many would show the same concern and devotion he did with sick kids. Diana wondered why he hid this softer side of him, but she was certain he had more to offer than the façade he flung at the world every day. She wanted to know him better. She wanted to figure out who he was, who he could be. And in return, she wanted to _matter_ to him. She wanted _this_ to matter.

Diana shook her head and gave him a gentle shove. He sat back on his haunches, taking away the warmth he had wrapped her into. She sat up in turn, took her shirt with trembling hands.

"It's a terrible idea." She whispered. Her heartbeat ran wild, she couldn't meet his eyes. The intensity of his gaze could have burned her through.

"I understand." He spoke quietly, as if she were a skittish animal he had accidentally cornered. Diana put her top back on and only then turned to face him. The hunger and yet the softness and…something else on his face…She almost changed her mind; almost reached out for him and damn the consequences. Somehow she resisted. "I'll show you your room. We're both a little tired."

 _Slow down. Too fast._

"Thank you," she said quietly and followed him in silence.

 **One Date**

Diana had trouble falling asleep. The bed was comfortable and the clothes provided soft, but the events of the day kept playing in her head. Antiope's flirt with death, Menalippe's scolding, Bruce playing with sick children, driving her to his manor…what had nearly occurred in his living room…She sighed and rolled on the other side, taking the covers with her. Her impromptu nightgown was one of his shirts and smelt like him. She closed her eyes and exhaled. If she concentrated hard enough, she could imagine his warm presence in her back, his arm casually thrown over her waist and his breath against her ear. Not that the exercise was a hardship; he had been touching her merely hours ago. The little voice warning her returned:

 _Don't be stupid, he just wants to get in your pants._

 _Maybe I want him in my pants after all_ , Diana retorted inwardly.

She rolled on her back, stared at the ceiling. She was no stranger to sex, having had a liaison with Artemis for a few months. It hadn't lasted as the redhead was not only one of her mother's employees and a little older, but their expectations hadn't met. Diana was well aware she had been nothing but a passing distraction from work. It had still stung when they'd call it off. She wondered if Hippolyta ever suspected…but in the end, her mother's interference wouldn't have changed much; she might have even approved of Artemis. Her distaste of men was well-known, to the point where Diana wondered how she had managed to sleep with one long enough to conceive her. She only knew of her father that he was dead. Or at least, that was what her mother claimed. She hadn't dared ask for more.

Diana rolled on her left side, left her mind wander again. It brought her back to Bruce holding the small girl. The picture of how she clung to him even in her sleep, trusting him to keep her safe, made her heart arch. He had looked at peace then and that smile on his face…Diana wondered how it would feel, to have such a smile directed at her, _provoked_ by her.

Her tummy flipped at the mere idea. She sighed heavily again and briefly weighed the pros and cons of slipping into his bedroom right now. Or maybe Artemis would be willing to relieve some tension once she returned home? Diana chided herself mentally; she might be a smidge frustrated, it did not mean she needed to jump on the first available person; especially the fierce redhead who might end up bruising more than pleasing her. Her dominatrix tendencies had been one of her breaking points.

Her thoughts wandered back to her friends. She wondered what they had been up to today. Etta had mentioned something about homework and Charlie going to the movies. She recalled Bruce's words about Steve.

" _He is though. He is in love with you. That's why everyone assumes you two are together."_

Diana snorted. Steve, in love with her? Yeah right. She briefly imagined him kissing her, wrapping herself around him the way Bruce and she had merely hours ago…nearly laughed at the resulting awkwardness. She loved Steve dearly, he was her first friend outside of her mother's circle, but she could never, ever consider taking him to bed. Bruce on the other hand…

 _Here we go again,_ the annoying part of her brain declared.

 _A little fantasying can't hurt_ , she retorted mentally. _Boys do it all the time._

Was he thinking of her right now? Or was he deep asleep? Diana cursed herself for getting worked up for so little. She rolled on the other side, closed her eyes, and willed herself to sleep. Of course, it didn't work.

Her phone vibrated on the nightstand. Diana frowned, wondering who could be writing at her at past one in the morning…

Bruce Wayne.

Seriously?

' _I can hear you rolling from my room. Can't sleep?'_

One again, Diana bit back the urge to snort. He would never cease to surprise her, would he?

' _Too many things on my mind.'_

The answer came seconds later.

' _Wanna talk about it?'_

She doubted he would be of any help where her platonic feelings for Steve were concerned. Nor did she want to hear what he has to say about them.

' _Not really. What about you?'_

' _Insomnia. I hardly sleep over few hours a night.'_

Really? It didn't show on his face in the morning. A second text arrived.

' _I take naps during the day.'_

That explained it. Another vibration: third text.

' _Having sex helps me sleep too ;)'_

Diana was stunned at the strong reaction of her own body. She swallowed hard and firmly ignored her wildly beating heart.

' _Hold your horses, we're not there yet.'_

' _Does that mean I'll have a chance next time?'_

' _You assume there will be a second date.'_

' _You wanted to see the dojo.'_

Very true.

' _Is meeting for sparring a date to you?'_

' _Not quite a classic I'll admit, but you wouldn't settle for ordinary.'_

Diana could hear the cockiness in his words. No matter if he wasn't quite wrong, her pride wouldn't let him take the upper hand.

' _I don't know…a nice dinner and candlelight could be nice.'_

' _You'd be bored. But that can be the fifth date.'_

' _Planning ahead?'_

' _Always.'_

' _What about date three and four?'_

' _You'll have to get there to see.'_

Tease, she thought. The smile fell off her face as she considered his words. Planning ahead. He wanted to see her again. Bruce Wayne, who couldn't get past one date before said date ended in his bed, wanted to see her again.

' _You know…your room is right across the hall. Why do we text?'_

He didn't reply for a while. Diana released a breath she didn't realize she was holding when the answer arrived.

' _If I join you or if you join me, I'll be far too tempted.'_

' _Tempted?'_

' _To finish what we started.'_

Gods, he had to stop, she thought. Should she be afraid, disgusted or aroused by his insistence? She had no idea which she currently was.

' _Too forward?'_ he texed next.

' _Maybe.'_

' _I warned you.'_

The kind of guy who'd ravish a girl just because he could. Diana closed her eyes and stared back at the ceiling.

Perhaps he had deeper issues that he led on. Orphaned at eight, only witness of the violent murder of his parents, growing up in the presence of a butler –not quite a father, not quite an employee, at the head of fortune…one wouldn't get away unscarred. Money would allow him to get away with many things. How many fakes did he have to face, growing up? How well was he prepared to face the world? Her mother had cocooned her during her childhood, but had never sheltered her from horrible truths. The world was a beautiful, terrible place and one day, she would have to walk through it. But unlike him, she had a large family to support her. Was that why he couldn't build a serious relationship?

It took her a while to realize he had sent another message.

' _Did I scare you?'_

Scare was not the word. Rather…

' _No. I'm back to thinking.'_

' _Good things?'_

The attempt of deflecting would have made her laugh, if she hadn't sensed the unease behind the words. Funny how she could sense his mood even through a mere text.

' _Bruce, honestly, why did you really ask me out?'_

There. The thousand worth question. What did he want with her in the end? He claimed to be serious, he planned dates, but it wasn't enough. Her guts told her he wasn't ready for that kind of relationship; that he needed time to get used to the idea of commitment first.

' _I don't think that is something we should discuss over texting. Fifth date? I'll have my answer by then.'_

He didn't know. He didn't know his own endgame, but he wanted to think it over. Diana took it as a sign he wasn't looking for a short term thing at least where she was concerned. The next question was, would _she_ be up to the task? Could she handle him and his issues, what he kept under wraps and could not speak of? Perhaps she needed time to think it over too.

' _You still assume there'll be a second date.'_

' _Am I wrong?'_

' _I'll tell you in the morning.'_

She could picture the grimace on his face.

' _Technically, we are the morning.'_

Nice try.

' _Early morning. I still need to sleep.'_

' _Tiredness getting to you?'_

' _A bit. You?'_

' _Insomnia's a b*tch, princess. Good night then, sleep well.'_

Diana closed her eyes and let sleep finally take over.

 **One Date**

The next morning felt like entering in the twilight zone. She had slept till nine, a good sleep at that, and risen in a good mood. Once she had managed to find the kitchen –guided by the smells –she sat and ate what Alfred graciously offered. Soon after her, Bruce followed in a more or less level of sleep.

And didn't say a word.

He spoke to her politely, but didn't flirt, didn't even call her 'princess'. He was distant and Diana felt…destabilized. She hadn't realized how familiar he acted around her till he didn't. Even when Alfred left, he still acted oddly. She wondered if something had changed overnight, and what. Had their text exchange bothered him? She tried to recall what might have triggered his odd behavior. Nothing came to mind, so she kept eating her breakfast in silence. Bruce offered her to walk in the gardens. She agreed, if only to escape the tension and hoping he'd offer more insight. The greenery was beautiful and they made small talk, but nothing close to their proximity of the previous day.

Hippolyta called her soon after ten, demanding to know where she had spent the night. Diana told her and was promptly scolded for not returning home as she was supposed to. Philippus was to come and pick her up, after which they'd return to the hospital to visit Antiope.

The fifteen minutes between that time and her chauffeur's arrival felt like the most awkward in her life. Bruce pretended nothing was wrong yet something was clearly bothering him. Diana didn't know how to broach the subject, so waited in silence as she contemplated the flower bloom.

The sound of an impatient honk felt like relief.

"I should get going I suppose," she said once she spotted Philippus glaring from behind the windshield and waving impatiently. Alfred hadn't showed since the morning, she could only assume he wouldn't now.

Bruce offered her a faint smile. It looked fake, almost forced.

"I'll see you around then."

"Thank you once again for your hospitality," she said, feeling all-too-awkward. Politeness was her best defense when she felt out of place.

"You're welcome."

The equally politeness made her uncomfortable. Still, Diana smiled back cautiously and made her way to the car. She was about to reach the handle when she remembered.

 _Darn it. No wonder why…_

Keeping her head high and regal, she turned around and calmly walked back to him. Bruce raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Forgot something?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

Before she lost her resolve, Diana took his collar and pulled his face down. Her lips met his gently. It was nothing like their yesterday kisses, a lot softer and chaste, but somehow it felt a whole lot more intimate. When she released him, Bruce looked shocked, pleased and terrified at the same time.

"I do want to see the dojo," she said assertively.

Something ran in his eyes, a raw emotion she couldn't identify. It was gone as fast as it came, replaced by his customary boyish grin. Diana noted that his hands had disappeared into his pockets and had tightened into fists. His forearms were trembling slightly.

"It'll be my pleasure, princess." He sounded a little mocking, but at the same time, genuine. "Will next Saturday do?"

"Send me the address, I'll join you there."

"Deal."

He looked adorable, shifting on his shoes like a child eager for a treat. The intensity in his gaze had returned, albeit less heated than the previous day. Diana realized she had just made him _happy_. She bit her lower lip, wondering if she could get away with kissing him again before Philippus came after her. As if summoned, her chauffeur horned and Diana had to turn around.

Suddenly, she couldn't wait to be at date number two.


End file.
